I'm Sorry, Sugu
by KatziusTheMrBombastique
Summary: Aku tahu, ini salahku, yang tidak mencoba lebih keras. Ini salahku, yang tidak mencoba semua yang aku bisa. Ini semua salahku, aku yang tidak memberikan semua yang dia butuhkan...Maafkan aku, Sugu...


**Saya balik lagi, dengan Songfic yang entah udah yang keberapa. Ini semua sebenernya gara2 Ibu saya yang muter lagu ini, dan bikin saya jadi tertarik, dan akhirnya lahirlah songfic gaje ini. Well, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : SAO bukan punya saya. Sekalinya punya, Sugou bakal saya bunuh pake Mjoilnir Hammer di Pain Level tingkat 0, yang paling sakit. O'ya, lagunya punya Maroon 5, yang judulnya 'sad'  
**

**Timeline : ini set waktunya setelah episode 22, jadi episode 23 dan seterusnya gak ada :P**

-Kirito's POV-

Aku hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. _Ini pasti bohong kan?_ Kataku dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa percaya melihat TV di depanku yang memberitakan bahwa sepupuku baru saja tertabrak seorang pengendara yang mengantuk.

_Man, it's been a long day  
Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway  
Wondering if I really tried everything I could  
Not knowing if I should try a little harder_

Cepat-cepat aku mematikan TV dan menjernihkan pikiran dan pergi ke kamarku, untuk masuk kembali ke ALFheim online, yang merupakan satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak stress.

"Link Start!"

-ALFheim Online, Aruun-

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Lyfa tengah terbaring di dipan di sampingku. Dia sekarang kosong. Lyfa, atau tepatnya Sugu, yang selama ini selalu tersenyum dan berada di sampingku, hanya diam dengan mata tertutup. Aku tahu, ini salahku, yang tidak mencoba lebih keras. Ini salahku, yang tidak mencoba semua yang aku bisa.

_Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

Aku memang menjauhinya, tapi itu karena aku tidak ingin memilikinya terlalu berlebihan. Jika begitu, kejadian SAO akan terulang kembali, dimana ketika Asuna dibunuh oleh Heathcliff, yang menyebabkan aku juga membiarkan aku sendiri juga terbunuh.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The things that you needed to have  
I'm so sad, saaad_

Aku baru saja mau mengambil pedangku, untuk mebayar semua kesalahanku pada Sugu, ketika Yui muncul. Bukan dalam bentuk Fairy-nya, tetapi dalam bentuk manusia.

"Papa, Jangan!" Cegahnya."ada apa, Papa?"

"Yui, Lyfa...Lyfa yang selama ini kita kenal...telah mati," kataku dengan sedih. Yui jatuh terduduk.

"Mati di dalam dunia nyata?" tanya Yui lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menutu wajahku, berusaha agar tidak menangis di depan anak virtualku.

"Ly..Lyfa-san..." Yui menangis di atas tubuh Lyfa yang kosong.

"Ini semua salahku, Yui. aku yang tidak memberikan semua yang dia butuhkan," kataku."aku log-in hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu, dan sekarang, aku ingin log out dulu, tolong rawat tubuh Lyfa, sebelum datanya hilang, kuburlah dia sebaik-baiknya, Yui. Jika sudah selesai, tolong alert aku di NerveGear," kataku sambil log out.-Malam itu, jam 10:13 PM-

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di kamar, sendirian. Upacara pemakaman Sugu baru saja selesai. Ibu juga mengurung diri di kamar, mungkin menangis atau apalah.

_Man, it's been a long night  
Just sitting here, trying not to look back  
Still looking at the road we never drove on  
And wondering if the one I chose was the right one  
_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_  
_The words that you needed so bad_  
_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_  
_The things that you needed to have_  
_I'm so sad, saaad_  
_I'm so sad, so sad_

Seharusnya aku tak usah menjauhinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah sepupuku, dan bukanlah adik kandungku yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian melarikan diri ke dalam dunia virtual yang tak nyata. Jika aku menerima kenyataan, NerveGear tak akan pernah kupakai, aku masih berteman dengan Sugu, dan kemungkinan untuk dia meninggalkanku jauh lebih tinggi.

_Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_  
_The words that you needed so bad_  
_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_  
_The things that you needed to have_  
_And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_  
_The words that you needed so bad_  
_I'm so sad, so sad_

Tapi pada akhirnya, semua ini hanyalah angan-angan kosong dan penyesalanku belaka. Sugu tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan kami berpisah dalam keadaan yang buruk. Aku terus terdiam, hingga terdengar Alert dari NerveGear-ku, pertanda Yui telah memanggilku

"maafkan aku...Sugu..."

**HuaaaaH! Setelah baca ini ulang, saya rasa ini fic kaga ngena banget, tapi karena saya mesti latihan nulis Fic, jadi saya post aja deh. Yang mau kritik dan saran silahkan. Flame juga boleh, asal harus disertai kritik.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**

**-Katzius**


End file.
